Eye of the Storm
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: I had a good summary for this, but I forgot it. So read to find out, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everypeoples! *akward silence* Chapter time!

* * *

I slung my bag onto my shoulders, wincing as it hit my tail.

Oh. Right.

My name is Storm. I'm 13. I have black hair and blue eyes. I go to a school of magic. Not much else about me.

Anyway.

My tail automatically wrapped around my left leg, and I walked outside.

Life is more uneventful than you think in magic school.

"Hey, you!"

...Or not.

A bunch of tall guys walked up to me. I recognised all of them, especially Mitch. He was closely followed by Jerome and Adam. They were the trio that make my life miserable at this school. Not the only ones, but the main pains.

"So you fixed your headphones, did you?" Adam smirked at me. He had smashed them two days ago.

"They aren't gonna be like that for long."

(Time Skip)

I practically fell onto my desk. My tail felt looser than usual, so I quickly shuffled it up before anyone noticed. I sighed and zoned out for a few minutes.

"Storm!" the teacher shouted. "Did you hear anything of what I just said?"

"Uh..."

_"He said that we would be learning the simplest fireball technique today."_

"We will be learning the simplest fireball technique today," I repeated.

"Hmph. Word for word. Maybe you were listening," the teacher huffed, then went back to talking.

"Thanks, guys," I muttered under my breath.

_"No problem."_

(Time Skip. Again)

"And... Storm wins!"

I laughed, having just obliterated my opponent. "That's why you don't pick me when it comes to magic."

He growled and stomped off, making me laugh harder. "Noob."

The bell rang, and everyone reacted instantly, shoving for the door. I was pretty sure I saw one of my friends get trampled, and I snapped my fingers.

Time froze and I pulled her to her feet before my magic wore off, which was basically as soon as I thought that. She grinned at me. "Thanks, Storm. I owe you one."

"How many ones do you owe me again?" I grinned.

"Heh. Whatcha doing after school?"

"Just some videos. Want to record with me?"

"Minecraft?"

"As usual."

"Of course I'll come."

We were both Minecraft addicts, and I had Kimi (that was her name) promise never to tell anyone who I was. Nearly everyone at the school was subscribed to me, and nearly all of those people made my life miserable. So I planned on giving them a little surprise one day.

I walked home, using a little magic to fix my headphones, and put them on. I smiled at the song that came on.

_I knew you were, you were gonna come to me_

I got bored of walking and quickly used a little magic to turn invisible.

_And here you are, but you better choose carefully_

Taking a quick glance at my hand to check that I was invisible, I jumped up and flew home with the help of a quick spell.

_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_

My feet stayed off the ground as I opened the door.

_Of anything and everything_

I turned on my computer and waited, singing along quietly.

"Make me your Aphrodite, make me your one and only, but don't make me your enemy. Your enemy. Your enemy," I sang, turning on Skype.

"So you wanna play with magic?" _kimitheawesomest156 is online._

I stopped singing and turned the music off, connecting my headphones to the computer.

_kimitheawesomest156: wat server?_

_sparkstorm: hive?_

_kimitheawesomest156: k lemme log on_

_sparkstorm: wat game tho?_

_kimitheawesomest156: hunger games forever girl XD_

_sparkstorm: cool lets go im gonna beat u dis time_

_kimitheawesomest156: wait wait wait my computer froze_

_sparkstorm: are u srs right now_

_kimitheawesomest156: yep ok back, skype me, im on the server_

_sparkstorm: k_

I walked around looking for Kimi before spotting her.

_Calling kimitheawesomest156..._

Kimi always took ages to pick up, but eventually I heard her. "HIII!" she yelped.

"Ok, I'ma do the countdown... 3... 2... 1..."

"Hey gu-"

"ZERO!"

"REALLY STORM?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Kimi sighed. "Well... Anyway... Hey guys, Kimi The Awesomest bringing you a round of HUNGAH GAMES!" I heard something break.

"KIMI WHAT DID YOU SMASH THIS TIME?!"

"Nothing...? Well, as you can probably hear, SparkStorm is with me, so, not much to say apart from-"

"WOOOOOOOO!"

"Spark, did you eat sugar again?" Everyone called me Spark in my videos so that my real name wouldn't be used as often.

"Mayyybeeee?"

"You know what? I don't care, 'cos Hunger Games!"

"Well hurry up! I'm in game 27!"

"Coming!"

Me and Kimi spawned next to each other. "Battle plan?" she asked me.

"I take swords, you take bows?"

"Whoa, role reversal?"

"Why not? With me here, you'll win anyway."

"Yeah, right."

We jumped off the platforms. "OOOH! Score! Iron sword right off the bat!"

"Can you help me out a little here then?!"

I quickly attacked someone near Kimi.

_minecraftoliverdude7 was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Iron Sword._

"He had a ton of arrows, lemme get 'em."

"Nope, I've got them, let's run."

"Right."

I spotted some guys spawn-killing some AFK noob.

_jesswillmerderyou was slain by BajanCanadian using Stone Sword._

_BajanCanadian: ha she cant even spell murder right_

_kimitheawesomest156: lol_

_JeromeASF: kimi were coming for you next_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: not with me around :P_

By this time we were well away, and had found some chests.

_BajanCanadian: see about that wont we?_

_kimitheawesomest156: mwehehehe_

"Kimi... Why did you put evil laughter in the chat?"

"No reason..." she replied innocently.

"GIMME DAT DIAMOND SWORD NOW!"

"Will you give me the iron one?"

"Fine..."

"Here." She dropped it in front of me, and I threw her my iron one.

_herpaderpxd was slain by JeromeASF using Golden Sword._

"SPARK BEHIND YOU!"

I whipped round to see an idiot with a stone sword charging at me. Pulling out my diamond sword, I hit him twice and grabbed his items.

_thehungergamespro73 was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Diamond Sword._

_thehungergamespro73: hacks hacks hacks_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: no hacks just awesomeness_

Kimi laughed at that.

_JeromeASF: XD_

"KIMI NOOOOO!" I yelled as three people emerged from behind a tree and killed her.

_kimitheawesomest156 was slain by DannyRulzForever using Iron Sword._

_kimitheawesomest156: nooooo avenge me spark_

"OKIE!" I yelled, and swung my diamond sword at them. They backed off, but it was too late.

_slenderstalker321 was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Diamond Sword._

_DannyRulzForever was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Diamond Sword._

_F0R3V3RD4RKN355 was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Diamond Sword._

_BajanCanadian: reconsidering attacking you now :P_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: dont touch ma friends_

"Thanks for the revenge girl," Kimi called.

_kimitheawesomest156: aww yeaaa_

I groaned. "Did you actually put that?"

"HELLZ YA!"

_SkythekidRS was sniped by deadlox._

_SkythekidRS: what about skylox dude_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: is this like hunger games youtuber edition or something_

"Nicely put, Spark, nicely put."

_BajanCanadian: pretty much XD whos still alive_

_deadlox: me, you, jerome, spark and 12 more_

_JeromeASF: chop chop_

"I still can't believe there's like, Youtubers everywhere..."

"WELL KILL THEM ALL SPARK!"

"Okie."

_rondoesminecraft333 was slain by JeromeASF using Diamond Axe._

_BajanCanadian: to quote kimi, aww yeaaa_

_kimitheawesomest156: lol_

(Time Skip)

There were five people left in the game - me, Deadlox, Jerome, Mitch and some other random person. I had killed four, Jerome had killed four, Mitch had killed three and Ty hadn't done anything. Heh.

The other person was sneaking up behind me, and Kimi saw it.

"BEHIND YOUUUU!"

I clicked frantically.

_DANTO482 was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Iron Sword._

_BajanCanadian: finally_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: deathmatch to the death?_

_deadlox: deathmatch to the death._

_SeriouslySparkStorm: no teaming?_

_JeromeASF: no teaming._

_kimitheawesomest156: gud_

_SkythekidRS: i wanna see this_

_kimitheawesomest156: im behind you sky_

_SkythekidRS: how_

_kimitheawesomest156: only two spectators and particle effects_

_deadlox: she used logic sky_

_BajanCanadian: BAM_

_30 seconds until deathmatch._

_JeromeASF: i dont wanna kill ma benja_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: i can kill him_

_JeromeASF: noooo_

_kimitheawesomest156: yeeeaaa_

_15 seconds until deathmatch._

_deadlox: everyone shut up now_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: is that any way to talk to a lady_

_BajanCanadian: yeah ty why you do dis_

_SkythekidRS: come on deathmatch!_

_5 seconds until deathmatch._

_kimitheawesomest156: 4_

_kimitheawesomest156: 3_

_kimitheawesomest156: 2_

_kimitheawesomest156: 1_

Me, Deadlox, Jerome and Mitch got teleported.

_kimitheawesomest156: 0 XD_

* * *

CLIFFIE! WHATCHA GONNA DO BOUT IT! NOTHING! UNLESS YOU REVIEW, THAT MIGHT HELP! ALSO I AM WRITING THIS DURING TEST WEEK AND I REALLY SHOULDN'T BE BUT WHATEVER! BYE EVERYPEOPLES!


	2. Chapter 2

This counts as English revision, what are you talking about?

EpicCrafting404: No no it's ok I like long reviews! And yeah, it's meant to be confusing. ALL SHALL BE EXPALAINED

AshLynnGameVerse: Of course I spelt it wrong. *offended face* I spell things wrong on purpose because I am nutabamel. If you can figure out what that word is, you get a virtual cookie.

RIGHT

ABOUT

NOW

* * *

_kimitheawesomest156: 0 XD_

I saw Jerome run towards Ty. Mitch wasn't moving, probably waiting for me to walk towards him.

_SeriouslySparkStorm: come at me bro_

_deadlox was slain by JeromeASF using Diamond Axe._

Mitch took my advice and charged at me. I quickly pulled out my diamond sword and clicked like lightning. "YESSS GO SPARK!" Kimi yelled.

_BajanCanadian was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Diamond Sword._

_kimitheawesomest156: GO SPARK GO_

I snuck up behind Jerome who was busy grabbing Ty's stuff... And...

_JeromeASF was slain by SeriouslySparkStorm using Diamond Sword._

_BajanCanadian: we gotta badass over here_

_JeromeASF: you wanna record with us sometime_

_SeriouslySparkStorm: sure my skype is sparkstorm_

_kimitheawesomest156: ima leave now for no reason_

_kimitheawesomest156 has left the game._

_SeriouslySparkStorm: i gtg too bye_

_deadlox: bye_

_SeriouslySparkStorm has left the game._

I literally squee'd for a minute or two before Kimi spoke. "I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"Squee."

"How did you know?"

"Firstly, a famous Youtuber asked for your Skype. Secondly, I'm doing the exact same thing."

"I thought so."

(Time Skip. ITSA MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY, tell me in the reviews if you understood that)

I logged back onto Youtube to check the comments. I cut out the part where Mitch asked me for my Skype, and begged Kimi to do the same.

_MinecraftOliverDude:_ _I love how I was the first person to die in that video. I feel so good at Hunger Games._

_Danny Rulz Forever: I KILLED KIMI! AHAHAHAHA! And then Spark killed me and now I'm gonna go cry in a corner because I thought I had a chance at winning there._

_F0R3V3RD4RKN355: Loving ma skin._

It made me happy, looking at all those positive comments. One in particular caught my eye.

_Danto Four Eight Two: Spark and Mitch should record together. #Sitch?_

Hahaha. Sitch. As if. But recording was quite a good idea.

I checked my subscriber count. 471,985. I decided to aim for 4,719,850 by the time Mitch, Jerome and Adam figured out who I really was. Logging onto my Skype, I noticed a bunch of friend requests.

_SkyDoesSkype wants to be your friend._

_benjacanada wants to be your friend._

_JeromeASBacca wants to be your friend._

_deadloxx wants to be your friend._

Eh, I was too lazy to record another video right now, it was getting dark. I accepted the requests and found myself in a new chat.

_SkyDoesSkype added sparkstorm to the chat._

_deadloxx: hey spark_

_sparkstorm: hi guys, do you mind if i add kimi_

_JeromeASBacca: go ahead_

_sparkstorm added kimitheawesomest156 to the chat._

_kimitheawesomest156: HI_

_sparkstorm: kimi turn caps off now_

_kimitheawesomest156: WHY I DONT WANNA_

_sparkstorm: you remember what happened_

_kimitheawesomest156: fine_

_benjacanada: what happened i wanna know_

_SkyDoesSkype: same_

Then we talked about the time Kimi got told off for using all capital letters for the whole day in a dare.

_JeromeASBacca: haha no way_

_kimitheawesomest156: yes way_

_deadloxx: thats why i dont play t or d_

_benjacanada: ty youre so lame_

_sparkstorm: yea lez play t/d_

_SkyDoesSkype: how_

_kimitheawesomest156: take it in turns to ask someone t/d_

_JeromeASBacca: i start :P_

_benjacanada: k_

_JeromeASBacca: kimi t or d_

_kimitheawesomest156: t_

_JeromeASBacca: is your real name kimi_

_kimitheawesomest156: no its cassie_

_SkyDoesSkype: for real?_

_kimitheawesomest156: yea_

Aww, Kimi was so sweet. Covering for me.

_JeromeASBacca: kimi your go_

_kimitheawesomest156: sky t or d_

_SkyDoesSkype: d and call me adam_

_kimitheawesomest156: eh i dont wanna XD ok go outside and scream hi everyone as loud as you can, skype us all so we can see_

_SkyDoesSkype: but there are like 20 fangirls outside_

_kimitheawesomest156: dont care_

_SkyDoesSkype: ugh fine_

_benjacanada: lololol_

_SkyDoesSkype is calling._

* * *

TRUTH OR DARES CONTINUE NEXT CHAPPIE! AND YES IT IS STILL TEST WEEK AND YES I STILL HATE TESTS! BUT I DON'T CARE COS I AM SO AWESOME THAT I CAN DO THIS KIND OF STUFF! DON'T LIKE IT? WELL YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT!

BY THE WAY, I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW ANY OF THEIR SKYPE NAMES, I JUST MADE THEM UP!

BLEH!


	3. Chapter 3

THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH ALL TRUTH OR DARES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! IT DOES CONTAIN SOME IMPORTANT STUFF SO PLEASE READ IT!

* * *

_SkyDoesSkype is calling._

I grinned and answered the call, turning my video off so they didn't realise who I was. Kimi had done the same.

"I hate you guys," Adam muttered before opening the door. I could hear the chatter of fangirls. "HI EVERYONE!" he shouted, then closed the door as quickly as possible.

Mitch was howling with laughter, and I think Jerome was too. Ty had a huge smile on his face. Kimi was cracking up in the background.

_SkyDoesSkype left the call._

_SkyDoesSkype: i will murder you kimi_

_deadlox left the call._

_kimitheawesomest156 left the call._

_benjacanada left the call._

_JeromeASBacca left the call._

_sparkstorm left the call._

_kimitheawesomest156: chill adam_

_benjacanada: i feel sick from laughing if thats possible_

_SkyDoesSkype: my turn_

_JeromeASBacca: go on then_

_SkyDoesSkype: spark t or d_

I gulped.

_sparkstorm: d_

_SkyDoesSkype: show us your face_

I got a private message from Kimi, and opened it.

_kimitheawesomest156: dont do it storm_

_sparkstorm: chill i got this_

I turned the group chat back on and started typing.

_sparkstorm: k lemme just do my hair_

_deadlox: girls_

Sighing, I flicked my wrist and felt the transformation start. I grabbed a mirror.

My hair slowly turned blonde and pulled itself up into a messy bun. My usually blue eyes turned chocolate brown, and my face paled a little more. I grinned and went back on Skype.

_Group-calling SkyDoesSkype, kimitheawesomest156, deadlox, benjacanada and JeromeASBacca._

They answered and I turned on my video. Kimi instantly private messaged me.

_kimitheawesomest156: WHAT THE_

_sparkstorm: lol_

I was pretty sure I heard Mitch say 'dayum', and smirked.

"Language, Benja."

He grumbled and vanished.

"He's gone to get Twix," Jerome told everyone.

Adam blinked. "Are you two telepathic or something?" His eyes widened. "I knew it! This is how you win th-"

"Mitch is addicted to Twix, it's not that hard to guess."

"Oh."

_kimitheawesomest156 left the call._

_SkyDoesSkype left the call._

_JeromeASBacca left the call._

"They're leaving you with Mitch," Ty laughed.

_deadlox left the call._

No.

_sparkstorm left the call._

_sparkstorm: #no_

_benjacanada: YOU GUYS DITCHED ME_

_SkyDoesSkype: yup_

_sparkstorm: anyway... ty t or d_

_deadlox: d_

_kimitheawesomest156: i no wat dis is gonna be_

_sparkstorm: skylox_

_SkyDoesSkype: NO NO NO_

_benjacanada: yes yes yes_

_kimitheawesomest156: thought so XD_

_deadlox: im sorry sky its a dare_

_SkyDoesSkype: i dont like dares_

_sparkstorm: too bad, tys gotta hug you for a minute, you are at the tc house right_

_deadlox: yeah :(_

_sparkstorm: and turn on video_

(Time Skip)

"I will murder you all," Adam growled. "It's Ty's dare, not mine."

"He's hugging you, not you hugging him," Kimi pointed out.

Mitch was staring at the screen. "Hey Mitch, stop staring at Spark," Jerome smirked.

"Huh? I wasn't staring!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah?" I grinned.

Adam smiled. "Mitch and Sparkie, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"But mostly Mitch doing the kissing, and don't call me Sparkie-"

"Not happening, Adam-"

"GUYS! TRUTH OR DARE!" Jerome yelled.

"Oh, right!"

_sparkstorm left the call._

Ha. I'm finally the first one to leave.

_deadlox: spark t or d_

_sparkstorm: t_

_deadlox: whats ur name irl_

_sparkstorm: leah_

_kimitheawesomest156: try making a ship name for us, its impossible_

_SkyDoesSkype: lassie_

_deadlox: simi_

_JeromeASBacca: ceah_

_benjacanada: ty said my one_

_kimitheawesomest156: huh i guess its not impossible after all_

_sparkstorm: im feeling kinda tired cya guys_

_benjacanada: do you wanna record tomorrow_

_sparkstorm: sure_

I logged off, smiling, and changed back into my normal self.

* * *

Helpful.


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT CHAPTER! By the way, this is the next morning. I don't feel like putting a time skip for some reason.

TheEnderKat: Yay, I love your stories! Yes, Storm is a hybrid of sorts, but I won't tell anyone yet. Hehe *evil grin*.

EpicCrafting404: Kimi does know, she was just a little startled. I'm keeping some of the stuffses unexplained for later *evil grin*.

Anyway, NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

I stretched and climbed out of bed. My headphones were on the floor and I almost stepped on them. I picked a shirt I'd bought at an Imagine Dragons concert, a black hoodie, dark blue gloves and some old jeans. Kimi suddenly called me.

"Hey Storm, did we have any homework?" her sleepy voice crackled through my phone.

"Do you know how to make fireballs?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Then no."

"Oh, good. I was panicking. See you at school!"

(Time Skip)

The door slammed behind me, and I put on some music. It came on about a minute later, which was weird. I'd fix that later.

_If I told you what I was_

I saw Mitch on the other side of the road, and turned invisible quickly. Hopefully he hadn't noticed me.

_Would you turn your back on me?_

He kept walking. Good.

_And if I seem dangerous_

Jerome came out from the Team Crafted house as I passed. He crossed the road hurriedly, trying to catch up with Mitch.

_Would you be scared?_

Soon to follow was Adam, screaming "WAIT UP! I'M LAZY!"

_I get the feeling just because_

I stifled a laugh, trying not to give myself away.

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

As they passed her house, Kimi emerged. I dashed across the road and grabbed her, turning her invisible as well.

_That this problem lies in me_

"Turn invisible, Ki! They're just over there!" I whispered to her before letting go, making her visible again.

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me_

She nodded and vanished.

_I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me_

I walked to the beat of the song.

_A monster, a monster_

Adam and Jerome were laughing about something in front of me. I could feel Kimi next to me, watching them as well.

_I've turned into a monster_

Mitch rolled his eyes and flicked Jerome, starting a small fire on his head. He yelped and ran around in small circles.

_A monster, a monster_

Adam grabbed a water gun out of thin air and started squirting Jerome, laughing. I heard Kimi snort a little, and tried not to giggle.

_And it keeps getting stronger_

I pushed my headphones down onto my neck when the chorus ended, and decided to spook them out a little. There was a tree about twenty metres in front of them, and I flew over to it, pulling my right glove off on the way.

Just as the three Youtubers were about to pass it, I hit the tree with my bare hand. They stopped in surprise and looked at it, gasping as they saw the black swirls spread across the wood, eroding parts of it on the way. I put my glove on, smirking. Jerome shot some sort of green magic at it, and the tree healed up, but there was a darker scar where the swirls had been.

_"You need to stop doing that, Storm. Someone could get hurt if they didn't know what it was."_

"It's fun, Aki. You can't tell me what to do," I muttered.

_"Yeah, shut up, Aki," _another voice spoke up.

_"You always support her, Iris!" _Aki yelled. _"Could you maybe be on my side for once?"_

"Guys, guys!" I covered my ears. "I'm getting a headache from you two. Just deal with it."

Iris huffed. _"She started it."_

"I don't care."

_"Fine, but don't think I'll be helping you out in lessons today," _Aki stalked off into a corner in my mind.

_"I think you need to talk to her, Storm," _Iris whispered. I felt her pushing me into my own mind and jumping into my place.

Iris' hair curled a little and turned red at the tips. "Okay, so I'm gonna go to your school now. I'm still invisible."

_"Aki?"_ I called, looking around. _"Where are you?"_

_"Here," _she mumbled. Aki was using a memory as a blanket, and curled up in a corner.

_"Aki, please don't go all grumpy... I need you to help me today. I have a test, and I can't fail..."_

She smiled, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. _"Okay. But you let me take over for that part. Unless you need to talk, they'll know it's not you."_

_"Sure."_

"We're here, Storm..." Iris murmured, jumping back into my mind. I took control again, and the red tips of my hair straightened out and turned black again.

I floated down, hiding my tail again, and turned visible behind a bush. Kimi appeared nearby, and I poked her.

"Storm! You scared me," she laughed.

"Eh, it's what I do," I winked, and pulled her into the building. "Test today, remember?"

Kimi covered her mouth. "OH CRAP! I totally forgot!"

_"Iris..."_

_"Fine, fine,"_ Iris groaned and vanished. A few seconds later, Kimi jumped.

"WHAT THE CRAP?! Storm, explain. Now."

"I cast a silent spell and now you have someone who will help you in the test," I grinned. "Since you so cleverly forgot about it."

"Oh. Thanks, I guess."

(Time Skip)

I groaned inwardly as I got the test paper.

_"Relax, Storm," _Aki smiled. _"You'll be fine with me. Can I take over now?"_

"Okay," I whispered. As soon as the word left my lips, Aki jumped into my place.

_"How are we even going to communicate without you being able to talk in the test?" _I asked Aki, who was busy scribbling my name on the front of the paper. She stopped.

_"Like this."_ Aki was standing in front of me.

_"THE WHAT?!" _I shouted.

Aki rolled her eyes. _"Nobody actually has to be in control of your body, so right now it's just sort of frozen. But I am controlling your ears, so I can hear what your teacher is saying. Oh, got to go." _She vanished.

She nodded, as the teacher had just asked her a question, then appeared in front of me again.

_"He asked if I was listening... Technically, yes. The test's about to start, so bye."_

With that, Aki started writing furiously.

(Time Skip, because seriously, who wants to read about a two-hour-long test?)

_"Right, that's the reading paper done. Now you're gonna have to tell me the answers, it's the speaking showing whatever thing test."_

Aki appeared again. _"Practical exam, you mean__."_

_"I don't care, to be honest. A test is a test." _I hopped into my body again, and flexed my fingers.

"Storm, room 115," the teacher called out. "Kimi, room 116."

Me and Kimi left the classroom and started walking to our rooms. Kimi nudged me.

"Thanks a bunch for that spell. I would have totally failed. Will it last for the practical?"

"Yeah, as long as you need it, really," I replied.

"Cool."

We stopped outside room 115. "Well, see you later," Kimi grinned, going through the next door. "Good luck."

* * *

I'm making an update schedule that means I will be updating all my not-co-authored stories on a Friday, and since next week is HALF FREAKING TERM *jumps up and down excitedly* more updates for you peoples! So yeah!


	5. Chapter 5

So I have absolutely nothing to do and I got a review, so I was all like, HELL YEAH WHY NOT UPDATE THIS?!

TheEnderKat: So close yet so far, huh? THANKS FOR THE COOKIES! *random dancing* ASFJBKLSIFHSIHKNVODHF! *stops dancing and looks serious* I'm not hyper.

This chapter starts after the practical something test, I was just too lazy/forgot/marshmallow/didn't put a time skip. YAY!

* * *

(Kimi's POV)

Storm looked exhausted. "I wanna go home," she mumbled.

_"Can I go now? Please, please, please? The tests are over, and my sister is waiting for me..." _the voice - apparently called Iris - begged.

"Sure," I whispered.

_"Yay! Thanks so much... Ask Storm if you need me again." _Iris vanished.

"Well, it is the end of the day," I grinned. "Should we be lazy and teleport?"

"Kimi, you know it tires you out. You aren't an Ender hybrid or anything, you're not used to it..." Storm's voice trailed off.

"Come on. You look like you're about to faint." I grabbed her arm and muttered a few words under my breath, bracing myself.

We reappeared in front of Storm's house, and I stumbled a little. "Here. Go inside. Do you think you're up for recording?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," she grinned. "See you in a minute!"

"Bye!" I called, and teleported to my house. This time, I actually fell over.

"Never teleporting after exams again..." I gasped, walking into my house. I went straight to the computer, and it seemed as if Storm was already logged on and ready, as were the other Youtubers.

_SkyDoesSkype: yay kimis here_

_deadloxx: what should we play_

_benjacanada: hunger games_

_JeromeASBacca: battledome_

_SkyDoesSkype: new series_

_kimitheawesomest156: hunger games_

_sparkstorm: i agree with sky_

_deadloxx: i vote new series_

_JeromeASBacca: new series it is then_

_sparkstorm: modded survival?_

_benjacanada: sounds gud_

_SkyDoesSkype: shd we get other people like jason or no_

_kimitheawesomest156: i dont rlly care_

_deadloxx: get jason but that shd be enough_

_JeromeASBacca added TrueMinecraftUniverse to the chat._

_TrueMinecraftUniverse: hi_

_SkyDoesSkype: jason u up for modded survival_

_TrueMinecraftUniverse: always, but add ian, hes rlly gud_

_sparkstorm: sounds awesome_

_kimitheawesomest156: the more the merrier_

_TrueMinecraftUniverse: oh hi spark, hi kimi_

_sparkstorm: sup_

_benjacanada added derpssundee to the chat._

_derpssundee: whaddahell_

_kimitheawesomest156: hellz ya we gotta derp_

_derpssundee: hi kimi_

_sparkstorm: ssundee were doing modded survival wanna join_

_derpssundee: sure what mod_

_SkyDoesSkype: dunno_

_deadloxx: crazycraft_

_kimitheawesomest156: not enough stuff_

_TrueMinecraftUniverse: blood and bones_

_benjacanada: HELL NO_

_JeromeASBacca: HELL NO_

_sparkstorm: what about feed the beast group edition_

_derpssundee: awesome_

_deadloxx: k_

_SkyDoesSkype: lets go_

_JeromeASBacca is calling._

I picked up the call and yelled, "SPARK SHALL DO THE INTRO, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS SAY!"

"Fine by me," Jason replied.

"WHOA, WHOA, CHILL, STOP SCREAMING!" Storm shouted.

We all laughed.

"So the mod is..." Ian then said stuff very fast.

"Got it," Storm giggled.

"HOW?!" screamed Adam. "It's absolutely impossible!"

"One word. Pre-download. I don't think that's actually even a word. And it has a hyphen."

"I DON'T EVEN CARE!" I loved my chair, it's all spinny and fun and stuff.

(Time Skip)

"And that was Feed the Beast Grouptuber Edition Episode 1. Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a like, and we'll see you all later, recruits!" Adam sighed.

"YEAH!" I slammed my fist into the desk.

"Is it just me, or does Kimi have anger issues?" Mitch asked.

"I do now." I morphed into an Angry Zombie. "BASDJCFGSUIHGUGCUSERGXNRVKBVHFBVIW!" I morphed into Storm.

"AGGHHHHH IT'S ANOTHER ME! I MUST KILL THE INTRUDER!" Storm yelled and started hitting me.

"Too late!" I logged out, laughing. "BAI!"

Jerome yawned at the same time as Mitch. "Merome," Storm and I blurted simultaneously.

"AHA! FOOLISH FOOL!" Adam shouted. Mitch, Jason and Ian screamed. Jerome had logged out of Skype for some reason, and Storm had just logged out of the game.

"Byeee," I laughed.

_kimitheawesomest156 left the call._

_kimitheawesomest156: gtg bai_

_TrueMinecraftUniverse: bye_

I logged out and turned my laptop off. I was really tired, and crawled into bed two minutes later.

* * *

I'm about to go do the same so bye all.


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY GUYS SO I'M DOING AN UPDATE SYSTEM SCHEDULE THING CALLED FLUFFY - FABULOUS LOVABLE UPDATE FRIDAY FOR YOU! ALSO IT'S HALF-TERM SO MORE UPDATES! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPEH!

TheEnderKat: YAY COOKIES!

By the way, Leah is the name Storm made up, and Cassie is the name Kimi made up. LEZGO!

* * *

(Mitch's POV)

I chatted with the other guys and Leah before logging off and going downstairs. Jerome met me in the corridor.

"Twix?" he asked.

"Obviously."

I headed downstairs and saw Adam eating a cookie. "Seriously? Cookies?" I sighed. (A/N: Don't judge me, I just love cookies.)

"Problem?" Adam attempted to do a troll face, but failed.

"I'm just gonna ignore you...?" I slowly backed off and grabbed a Twix.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something..." he looked up after finishing the cookie. "Do you have any idea what Cassie might look like?"

I shrugged. "Based on Leah... Hot."

"You have a crush on her, don't you?"

"Maybe..." I blushed a little. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. You were staring at her all that time in the call."

"Oops."

"We're recording more of the Grouptuber stuff today, remember? Go set your stuff up," Adam went to the shelf to get another cookie.

"Okay, _Mom_," I rolled my eyes. "And please don't get hyper off the cookies."

"Too late," he laughed through a mouthful of cookie.

I shook my head and went upstairs. Adam had asked about Cassie... Was he finally getting over Dawn? Or was he just curious?

(Time Skip)

_kimitheawesomest156 is online._

_sparkstorm is online._

"Good," I sighed. "GUYS, ARE YOU ALL READY?!"

I heard faint 'yeah's from other rooms. "LEZ GOOOO!"

_benjacanada: sup_

_kimitheawesomest156: clouds, planes, parachutists_

_benjacanada: wat?_

_sparkstorm: you asked what was up XD_

_JeromeASBacca: really_

_kimitheawesomest156: try and deny it fluffy_

_TrueMinecraftUniverse: whatever lets go_

_derpssundee: finally_

I opened up the world and lagged immediately. When it stopped, Cassie was all in my face.

"I thought you were frozen," she laughed.

Leah sighed. "Seriously, just let it go already."

The two girls then started singing 'Let It Go' at the top of their lungs. I have to admit, Leah was actually quite good...

"SSSHHHUUUTTT UUUPPP!" Ty screeched.

"Jeez Ty, way to be cold-hearted," laughed Adam.

Then Adam started singing as well. In the background, you could hear Ty smashing something.

"Looks like Cassie's not the only one with anger issues," I smirked.

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" they yelled at the same time.

"Okay, can we PLEASE get on with the video now? I promised the doods..." Ian interrupted.

"And my Stars," Jason added.

"And my Awesomers," Cassie stopped screaming random stuff.

"And my... whatever the heck they are," Leah looked at the square sun, then straight at the floor. "OW! THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

"LEAH! INTRO!" Cassie shouted.

"OKAY! 3... 2... 1... Wazzup Stormies, it's Spark here with another episode of... Kimi, drum roll..." Cassie smashed something. "Good enough. FEED THE BEAST GROUPTUBER EDITION! And we have Sky-"

"Sup."

"-Ty-"

"Hello."

"-Minecraft Universe-"

"How come I don't get an abbreviation?"

"-Jerome-"

He just made slurpy noises.

"-Benja-"

I made more slurpy noises.

"-SSundee-"

"Hey doods."

"-and Kimi."

"I love how you put me last."

"Ehehehe," Leah punched her. "Anyway, what are we doing this episode, guys?"

"Going to the Nether!"

"Making an airship!"

"Killing a boss!"

"Making a base!"

"I think we should have a vote," I pointed out.

"Cool," she replied. "All in favour of going to the Nether, give me a wooden plank." Ty and Ian threw them at her.

"All in favour of making an airship, give me a piece of cobble." Adam, Jerome and Ian dropped a block. "Ian, you already voted."

"But I can't decide!" he whined.

"Whatever." She threw back the cobblestone. "All in favour of killing a boss, give me a sapling." Jerome and I dropped them in front of her.

"All in favour of making a base, give me one sand." Cassie and Jason gave her the blocks.

"All in favour of killing Kimi, go ahead." All of us then started punching her, but she turned into a bat and hovered in the air.

"Well, I vote base, so it looks like that's what we're doing," Leah stated.

(Time Skip)

We'd made a pretty good base, with a door trap thanks to Leah, who seemed to be a pro at redstone stuff. Cassie had rage quit twice and Jerome crashed.

"Is this it? Are we done for this episode?" Adam asked.

"I guess," Ty threw a piece of brown wool at him.

"EW! GUYS, TY POOPED ON ME!"

"Uhm... Anyway, that was episode 2 of Feed the Beast Grouptuber Edition, hope you doods enjoyed. If you did, show us some love, hit that like button and we'll see you all later!" Ian finished.

"YAY!" Jason screamed.

"Right guys, I'm gonna get some foods," I grinned, heading downstairs.

(Ty's POV)

_deadloxx left the call._

_deadloxx: cassie, leah, were going karaoke tomorrow night, wanna come_

_kimitheawesomest156: sure_

_sparkstorm: sounds cool_

_TrueMinecraftUniverse: ok the place is called juoda-balta_

_sparkstorm: i think ive been there once_

_SkyDoesSkype: awesome, see you there tomorrow then_

Adam walked into my room. "Ty, I need your help with something."

"What?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I kind of have a crush on Cassie... Do you think she'll like me?"

"Dude, you're freaking Sky Does Minecraft," I laughed. "Name one person who wouldn't like you, I dare you."

"Thanks," Adam grinned. "I feel tons better."

He rushed out of my room and tripped over something outside, making him yell.

"Heh," I smirked.

* * *

So that's it for this chiapter! :D


	7. Chapter 7

WAZZUP!

xMinecraftiaLizziex: Funnynesses are my speshulality.

Just to clarify, "this is normal speech or someone singing", _"this is speech in someone's head"_, _this is song lyrics that someone is hearing/Skype stuff/Minecraft chat_ and this is the story.

* * *

(No POV)

Storm grinned as she twirled around in a red skirt and loose white shirt. "What do you think, guys?"

_"Beautiful," _Iris smiled.

_"I agree," _Aki nodded.

"Good. Now lemme change into you, Aki."

Storm's smooth dark brown hair curled a little and turned blonde. Her eyes turned hazel brown. She grabbed a little red star-shaped clip and slid it into her hair.

_"You're doing us proud," _Iris told her. _"Well, mostly Aki, but whatever."_

"Nice to know. Where's Kimi?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and there stood a girl with straight light brown hair, dark green eyes and an emerald-green dress. "Kimi! You look... Awesome!"

"Hehe, I am Kimi The Awesomest after all," she winked. "Let's go. You look stunning, by the way."

"Thanks."

(Time Skip, Rachel's POV)

I looked up to see someone I never expected to see again walk through the door.

Adam.

He was accompanied by a bunch of other Youtubers that I recognised, and sat down at a table, leaving two empty spaces.

Just then, two girls came hurrying in. One had blonde hair, a red skirt and white top, and the other had brown hair and a green dress. They went over to Adam and the others and sat down.

Luckily, I was sitting quite close, and could hear what they were saying.

"Sup Cassie!" Adam greeted the brunette.

Mitch gave the blonde a little wave. "Hi, Leah."

"Who's going first?" Cassie laughed.

"Well, we decided that it will be me, Ty, Cassie, Mitch, Adam and Leah, cos some of us don't want to sing. Is that okay?" Jason asked.

"Fine by me," Leah shrugged.

"Alright, so what are you singing, Jason?" Mitch asked him. Before he could reply, I went over to the stage and told the people running the karaoke, "Rachel. Dark Sunglasses by Chrissie Hynde." They nodded and I went back.

I was back in time to hear Cassie smirk and say "Really? I'd like to see you pull that off."

"We have a Rachel singing 'Dark Sunglasses' by Chrissie Hynde up next," someone called, and I got up again. Adam glanced over at me, but didn't recognise me because of my short strawberry blonde curls.

I walked up onto the stage. Clasping the microphone, I counted eight beats and started singing.

"Baby, get your groove back another kind of life, one you think that you deserve. Nothing you should lack, now reverting back to type, never mind you lost your nerve," I sang. Cassie was tapping her foot to the beat absentmindedly.

"Yeah, you had a go with sleeping in the van, but you couldn't let it go too far. Now you've got a pension plan, and your name's on the insurance, and you can't drive another woman's car." Jerome was nudging Mitch and whispering something.

"A kind of glamour you can lend yourself, like dark sunglasses. And you'll remember how good it tasted, inside the ruling classes. Wasted behind your dark sunglasses," I looked straight at Adam, and he fiddled with his own shades.

"She's got a ball done for charities and such, like a débutante from days gone by. Shaving, wearing ties isn't sacrificing much, you lucky guy, you can still get high." Mitch and Jerome were talking quietly now.

"Yes, sir, no, sir, Sunday will be there, you only have to please that lady. Think anything you like, but be careful what you say, for another warm night, another dry day." People got ready to clap to the chorus.

"A kind of glamour you can lend yourself, like dark sunglasses. And you'll remember how good it tasted, inside the ruling classes. Wasted behind your dark sunglasses."

"I'm not toeing the line, you'll be fine. I'm not toeing the line..."

Leah was smiling, and Jason was glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

"A kind of glamour you can lend yourself, like dark sunglasses. And you'll remember how good it tasted, inside the ruling classes." I brushed some hair out of my face.

"A kind of glamour you can lend yourself, like dark sunglasses. And you'll remember how good it tasted, inside the ruling classes. Wasted behind your dark sunglasses."

I caught Adam's eye as I sang the last few words.

"Wasted behind your dark sunglasses."

(Adam's POV)

I thought while everyone was clapping. That girl reminded me of someone so much. Sure, her hair was completely different, but the eyes, the voice... Everything was so similar.

Ian nudged me. "Jason's going up. Look."

Jason smiled and started to sing.

"Looking up, there's always sky, rest your head, I'll take you high, and we won't fade into darkness. Won't let you fade into darkness." Leah was smiling a little.

"Why worry now, you'll be safe, hold my hand just in case, and we won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness... No, we won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness." Our whole table was clapping to the beat.

"And we won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness... No, we won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness."

"This world can seem cold and grey, but you and I are here today, and we won't fade into darkness. No, we won't fade into darkness." Cassie's hand was by her side, and I had to resist the urge to take it.

"Nothing to fear but fear itself, we'll be okay, just keep the faith, and we won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness... No, we won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness."

"We won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness... No, we won't fade into darkness... Fade into darkness," Jason finished, and stepped down, beaming.

"Well done!" Ty clapped, and stood up. "But you're about to get upstaged." He whispered something to Cassie, and she nodded.

"All right, let's go."

(Mitch's POV)

Adam must be mad at Ty right now, hehe. Ty and Cassie stepped up onto the stage and took their microphones, backs against each other's. Cassie waited for a little, then started singing. (A/N: For this part, italics will be Cassie/Kimi singing, bold will be Ty, and bold italics will be both of them.)

"_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._ **So h****old my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear. **_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake. _**It's the house telling you to close your eyes,**" they sang. Adam looked a bit startled at how well Cassie sang. She was actually pretty good.

"_Some days, I can't even trust myself. _**It's killing me to see you this way. _'Cos though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to_ shore.**" There was a small musical part here, then they continued singing.

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back. _**Well, tell her that I miss our little talks. **_Soon it will be over, and buried with our past. _**We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life, and full of love,**" they turned to face us.

"_Some days, I don't know if I am wrong or right. _**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear. _'Cos though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to_**_ shore._" Cassie and Ty turned to look at each other.

"_**Don't listen to a word I say - hey! The screams all sound the same - hey! Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to** **shore**._" They stopped singing and stood there for a little while until some cymbals clashed loudly. They put their backs against each other's again and continued.

"_**You're gone, gone, gone away, I watched you disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do. Just let me go, we'll meet again**_** _soon_.**" I saw Ty count to four under his breath, and just as the music changed, they spun around to face each other.

"_**Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around. I see you when I fall asleep...**_"

"_**Don't listen to a word I say - hey! The screams all sound the same - hey! Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore. Don't listen to a word I say - hey! The screams all sound the same - hey! Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.**_" Cassie took a deep breath.

"_**Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.**_"

They looked into each other's eyes.

"_**Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore.**_"

Ty smiled and stepped down. Cassie walked over to Adam, who was clearly ready to beat Ty up.

"Before you go and punch him, just think about how weird it would've been if he sung with one of you guys," she laughed. Adam paused, then the redness of his face vanished.

"Mitch, your turn!" Leah grinned.

I paled. "Crap."

(Leah's POV)

Mitch walked over and grabbed the microphone. Kimi sat down next to me.

"I think Adam likes me," she whispered.

I snorted a little. "You don't say. He was about to slam Ty into the floor for singing with you."

"Heh. Shut up, Mitch is singing now."

The music started. Mitch was clutching the mic so tightly his knuckles were white.

"Run for cover, my sense of fear is running thin. Undercover, just like a candle in the wind. Tell everybody, tell everybody, brother, sister, the ending is coming," he started. I winked at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Oh... We are fallen, we are fallen. Oh... We are fallen, we are fallen. Now we're just gonna ride it out." Mitch sang the chorus with a bit more confidence.

"Every morning, I'm staring shadows in the eye. Oh, good morning, will you just wait until I die? Tell everybody, tell everybody, brother, sister, the ending is coming." I prepared to clap to the chorus, as did Kimi and a few others.

"Oh... We are fallen, we are fallen. Oh... We are fallen, we are fallen. Now we're just gonna ride it out." Our table clapped in time.

"Whoa... Tell everybody, tell everybody. Whoa... Tell everybody, we are fallen."

"Oh... We are fallen, we are fallen. Oh... We are fallen, we are fallen. Now we're just gonna ride it out." He was smiling as he sang, and he wasn't too bad either.

"I just wanna take you in... Even when your fire runs out. Will you start it up again? We are fallen!" Mitch finished, and headed down the steps to us.

"That was awesome!" I giggled.

"Oh, Adam..." Kimi grinned evilly.

"Fine, fine! I'm going up," he grumbled.

_"Hey! Can I look for a second?" _Iris dragged me into my mind and walked into my place.

(Iris' POV)

Adam started singing. Storm was protesting and trying to pull me back, but I didn't let her.

"Who knows how long I've been awake now? The shadows on my wall don't sleep. They keep calling me... Beckoning." The last word echoed through the room.

"Who knows what's right? The lies keep getting thinner. My age has never made me wise. But I keep pushing on, and on, and on, and on..." Adam was a pretty good singer, in my opinion.

"There's nothing left to say now. There's nothing left to say now. I'm giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. Giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. There's nothing left to say now. There's nothing left to say now. I'm giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. Giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now," he glanced at Kimi quickly before turning back.

"Below my soul I feel an engine. Collapsing as it sees the pain. If I could only shut it out..." Adam's voice rang through the air... That guy should really be a singer.

"I've come too far to see the end now... Even if my way is wrong, I keep pushing on and on and on and on."

"There's nothing left to say now. There's nothing left to say now. I'm giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. Giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. There's nothing left to say now. There's nothing left to say now. I'm giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. Giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now." Several people were lip-syncing to the chorus.

"I keep falling, I keep falling down. I keep falling, I keep falling, I keep falling down. Hey! I keep falling, I keep falling down. I keep falling, I keep falling down. If you could only save me from the waters of my sooouuull!" He dragged the last word out before starting the chorus one last time.

"There's nothing left to say now. There's nothing left to say now. I'm giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. Giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. There's nothing left to say now. There's nothing left to say now. I'm giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now. Giving up, giving up, eh, eh, giving up now..." Adam gave a little wave before stepping down and rejoining us.

_"Man, I love that song," _I sighed, walking back into Storm's mind and letting her take over.

"Leah, you're the only one left. Think you can handle the competition you've seen?" Jerome grinned.

Storm smirked a little before standing up. "Always."

(Storm's POV)

My wither star was doing cartwheels in my chest as I took the mic.

_"Don't worry, Storm, you'll do fine," _Aki whispered reassuringly.

_"Yeah, chill out!" _Iris exclaimed.

I smiled a little as the music started playing.

"I remember the moment. I remember the pain. I was only a girl, but I grew up that day. Tears were falling, I know you saw me," I started.

"Hiding there in my bedroom... So alone. I was doing my best, trying to be strong. No-one to turn to, that's when I met you." People were looking up, and my cheeks flushed a little.

"All this time, from the first tear cried, 'til today's sunrise, and every single moment between. You were there, you were always there, it was you and I, you've been walking with me all this time." I risked a glance at Mitch, and spotted him wiping at the corner of his eye with one finger inconspicuously.

"Ever since that day, it's been clear to me, that no matter what comes, you will never leave. I know you're for me, and you're restoring." my voice wobbled a little, but I managed to control it and kept singing.

"Every heartache and failure, every broken dream. You're the god who sees, the god who rescued me. This is my story. This is my story," I felt my tail twitch a little under my skirt with happiness.

"All this time, from the first tear cried, 'til today's sunrise, and every single moment between. You were there, you were always there, it was you and I, you've been walking with me all this time." Aki was singing along in my head happily, and even Iris was smiling a little.

"I hear these people asking me, how do I know what I believe? Well, I'm not the same me, and that's all the proof I need. I found love, I found your grace, you stole my heart that day... You've been walking with me all this time."

"All this time, from the first tear cried, 'til today's sunrise, and every single moment between. You were there, you were always there, it was you and I, you've been walking with me all this time." The whole room was clapping.

"Ever since the first tear cried, it was you, you and I. You've been walking with me all this time. Ever since the first tear cried, it was you, you and I." Everyone slowly stopped clapping as the song ended.

"You've been walking with me all this time..."

I blushed and went back to the table, where Kimi hugged me. "That was awesome! I didn't know you could sing that well!"

"Heh, just one of the many things," I winked. "Anyway, Cassie, do you want to sing again?"

(No POV)

Mitch smiled as the two girls walked up to the microphone. (A/N: **Cassie/Kimi singing, **_Leah/Storm singing, **both of** **them singing**._)

"**We are all living the same way, the same way. **_We are escaping the same way, the same way. **Circling, oh. **_**We are a part of the same play, the same play. **_We think we're making our own way, our own way. **Circling,** **oh.**_" Rachel looked at Adam and noticed how he was staring at Cassie. She frowned and turned back to the girls.

"_You don't have to hold your head up high._ **_Round and round, I won't run away this time, 'til you show me what this life is for. Round and round, I'm not gonna let you change my mind, 'til you show me what this life is for..._**"

"**We are afflicted by fiction, by fiction. **_Building a case for eviction, eviction. **Circling, oh. Guarding the tower of ancients, of ancients. Shooting down arrows of patience, and patiently circling, oh.**_" Jerome pulled Adam away for a moment and started to talk to him quietly.

"_You don't have to hold your head up high. ****__Round and round, I won't run away this time, 'til you show me what this life is for. Round and round, I'm not gonna let you change my mind, 'til you show me what this life is for..._" As the chorus finished, Jerome and Adam sat back down, Adam looking a bit pale.

"_All the emptiness inside you is hard enough to fill. Without a sense of purpose, we're setting up to fail. _**You don't have to make it right, just hold your head up high,**" Cassie held the last note while Leah started the chorus. Adam glanced at Rachel from time to time.

"_Round and round, I won't run away this time, **'til you show me what this life is for. Round and round, I'm not gonna let you change my mind, 'til you show me what this life is**** for.**_" The duo came back to the table, just as Adam got up.

He walked over to Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

"Is it you?"

* * *

Den den dennnnn! This is the longest chapter I've ever written thanks to karaoke night - 3,353 words! Holy cookies! You guys should really check out these songs.

**Rachel: 'Dark Sunglasses' by Chrissie Hynde  
Jason: 'Fade Into Darkness' by Tim Berg (Avicii)  
Ty and Kimi: 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters And Men  
Mitch: 'Fallen' by Imagine Dragons  
Adam: 'Nothing Left To Say' by Imagine Dragons  
Storm: 'All This Time' by Britt Nicole  
Kimi and Storm: 'Round And Round' by Imagine Dragons**

Say #Radam if you get who Rachel is in your review!

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

I have nothing to do.

TheEnderKat: You're wrong. I ACCEPTED YOUR CHALLENGE!... but you're actually wrong.

Again, I have nothing to do.

* * *

Rachel scowled at Adam. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Are you Dawn?"

She blinked, letting her cover go for a fraction of a second, before turning away. "I've never heard of a Dawn before."

"Then what's your name?"

"Rachel Emily Akinola," she replied instantly.

"'Scuse me, but could you leave us alone?" one of the girls at Rachel's table asked Adam.

"No, it's fine, Mia, I'll deal with this," Rachel pulled Adam away from the table. "I don't know who you are, but I'd really appreciate it if you could just go away."

"Dawn, I know it's you," Adam insisted.

"Hey!" Mia had appeared out of nowhere, and stood with her hands on her hips. "If you're a stalker, get prepared for me to punch you in the face."

"It's okay, he's just a random guy who thinks I'm someone called Dawn."

Mia paled visibly at the name Dawn, and walked away quickly.

"Look, just leave me and my friends alone," Rachel paused to think about something. "I'm sure this- this Dawn is somewhere out there."

Adam sighed. "I guess. Sorry for ruining your night."

As he walked away, Mia hurried up to her. "Was that Adam?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. He recognised me, but I convinced him I wasn't Dawn."

Mia frowned, brushing back her blonde hair. "Let's just go back and enjoy the rest of the night."

(Time Skip)

Storm sighed as her hair turned black again and took out the clip. "Do you guys think that was a success?"

Neither of them replied. Storm jumped into her mind and facepalmed. Aki was curled up asleep in a corner, and Iris was barely awake. "_Sorry... I'm just really tired... Even I'm not used to staying up this late..._" the redhead yawned.

"_Meh, I'm pretty tired too,_" she smiled. "_If Aki wakes up, tell her to be quiet. She can be very loud in the morning._"

"_Will do._"

Storm took control again and lay down on her bed, thinking.

(Place Switch Thingy)

Kimi grinned as she flopped onto her bed, pulling out her laptop. She checked a few things before logging onto Youtube and scrolling down to her latest video, which she had called 'Feed the Beast Grouptuber Edition #2 - PARLIAMENT!" She looked at the comments.

_Guest: I love this series and it's only the second episode!_

_TheBajanCanadian: You just had to call it parliament, didn't you?_

Chuckling, Kimi replied to Mitch.

_Kimi The Awesomest: Ehehe, we were voting after all._

She logged off and opened Twitter, quickly posting _'Going to sleep now, see you tomorrow my Awesomers! More FTB coming up!'_

(Another Place Switch Thingy)

Mia hummed as she checked Twitter. Cassie had posted _'Going to sleep now, see you tomorrow my Awesomers! More FTB coming up!'_

Her fingers darted across the keyboard as she wrote a reply.

_'Yay FTB! Can't wait!'_

Almost as soon as she finished, Cassie replied.

_'Feels good knowing people are enjoying the series :)'_

Mia pulled out her phone and started texting Rachel.

_'Hey Rachel, Cassie's doing more FTB tomorrow, this should be fun'_

_'Wanna try and crash the server?'_

_'Heck yes'_

_'I'm coming too then'_

* * *

OOH MIA AND RACHEL ARE PLOTTING AGAINST STORM AND KIMI :0 WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!


End file.
